La Piel más fina del Cuerpo
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Pacino se frotaba la piel de la muñeca como si quisiese arrancar algo de ella (como si quisiese devolver algo a ella) mientras se queda en vela, sin lograr dormir.
El año pasado escribí un fic (este) como tributo a la season finale de la T1 del Ministerio del Tiempo. Este año he escrito esto en honor a Pacino y al hagstag #PacinoQuedate con el que esperamos que Hugo Silva vuelva en la T3 de esta magnífica serie.

Podéis leerlo como Alonso/Pacino o no, a elección del lector. Y además he aprovechado para volcar mis headcanons acerca de la polémica paradoja del capítulo de Pacino.

¡Contiene **spoilers de la T2**! (Aunque no creo que hayais entrado a un fic sobre Pacino sin haberla visto xD pero avisar nunca está de más)

* * *

 **·**

 **La piel más fina del cuerpo**

 **·**

Los dedos frotaban la piel de la muñeca como si quisiesen sacar algo de ella. Sobre las venas y tendones que articulaban la mano, era una de las pieles más finas del cuerpo y por eso los tatuajes dolían especialmente ahí o en las costillas. Pacino recordaba con claridad cómo había dolido la aguja al atravesarla, como un taladreo, al grabar a fuego con tinta en la piel. Lo había hecho precisamente para no olvidar pero ahora había desaparecido.

El piso estaba a oscuras, con solo la luz que se colaba de la calle a través de la ventana. Había una farola un poco más abajo en la calle y hacía que las sombras de las patas de la mesa de la cocina se alargasen hasta la pared. No se oía ningún ruido mientras se frotaba la piel de la muñeca, meditabundo. Desde que el tatuaje se había borrado era un gesto que había desarrollado sin darse cuenta, como si los dedos añorasen la tinta. Muchas cosas habían pasado en esas semanas.

Siempre le había obsesionado, siempre había perseguido aquel caso pese a no haber creído él tampoco a su padre y de pronto una noche se había presentado la oportunidad. No de resolver el misterio que había llevado a la locura a su padre, si no de mucho más.

El suelo crujió a su espalda. Aunque el piso fuese del nuevo milenio había cosas que nunca cambiaban y un funcionario era un funcionario y el Ministerio, por muy del Tiempo que fuese, no tenía recursos ilimitados. Figúrate, ni tenían lavavajillas y siempre tenían que estar con el estropajo cuando Alonso dejaba todos los cacharros en la pila.

Pacino tensó la espalda, incorporándola, con todos los viejos instintos de policía viejo en alerta. La puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave de noche, igual que las ventanas...

―¿Aún estáis despierto?

Los músculos que le enhebraban se aflojaron al oír la voz.

―Alonso, hombre. Casi me das un susto. ¿Qué haces levantado? ―Pacino se giró para ver al otro hombre entrar en la cocina.

―Quería algo de agua. La pregunta es, más bien, qué hacéis vos aún despierto. Yo he preguntado primero ―le señaló Alonso, mientras sacaba un vaso del armario y abría el grifo. Alonso había alucinado la primera vez que había visto agua corriente pero ya se movía como la seda en el siglo XXI y a él aún le fallaban acostumbrarse a algunos pequeños detalles. El agua no pero eso de los móviles con internet y whatsapp y todo...

Se volvió a hundir, a ahogar, en sus pensamientos. Se olvidó de responder o siquiera de que había habido una pregunta. Pero Alonso no lo dejó pasar tan fácilmente.

―¿Otra pesadilla? ―Preguntó con intensidad, sin que le pasasen desapercibidas desde aquella noche en la que se habían terminado apuntando mutuamente. Pacino, en cambio, casi casi lo había olvidado y su respiración se cortó sobresaltada un momento.

―No, no ―aseguró pronto. Pero Alonso no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente y añadió―. No podía dormir, solo es eso ―respondió por fin, volviendo a clavar los codos en las rodillas. Se frotó las manos entre sí, agachando un poco la cabeza, por no volver a frotarse la piel en la que no había tinta ya. Parecía que no podía dejar de pensar en lo puto lo mismo pese a que todo había salido bien.

Había esperado que Alonso cogiese su vaso de agua, a su espalda, y se volviese a su habitación pero en su lugar escuchó como arrastraba una silla y la colocaba a un lado.

―Estáis preocupado, puedo notarlo ―declaró con la firmeza que solo podía caracterizar a un soldado de Flandes y que con los siglos se había perdido.

―Joder, Alonso, no me hagas el lío, ni que fueses vidente ―le rehuyó con un bufido.

―No seré vidente pero vos sois mi compañero y no seríamos compañeros si no pudiese notar que algo os quita el sueño.

Se suponía que para estar sacado de su época Alonso debería ser más gañán pero menudo instinto tenía. Hubiese hecho un buen policía.

―Está bien ―se rindió de mala gana: Alonso no parecía dispuesto a moverse de ahí si no―. Estaba pensando.

Alonso no respondió de inmediato a su confesión y Pacino apartó la mirada, volviendo a ponerla en las manos (no en la muñeca, a propósito) que frotó entre sí. El silencio de Alonso pesaba mucho más que el que había antes, mientras él era el único en vigilia en el piso. La luz que entraba por la ventana mientras estaba solo parecía mucha más que ahora que estaba acompañado en la cocina. Ambas cosas le incomodaron, o tal vez solo le incomodase el confesarse.

¿No se suponía que él era el cura? Ah, y el vidente también, es verdad.

―Por vuestro padre.

Cuando Alonso habló por fin le pilló con la guardia baja y Pacino estuvo a punto de maldecirle en voz alta. Lo hizo pese a todo porque, joder, sí que hubiese sido buen policía.

―Mierda, sí ―cedió.

―Pero vos le salvasteis ―intervino sin comprender Alonso.

Vale, pero no era tan sencillo. A ver cómo se lo explicaba ahora a Alonso. Porque si se había despertado y le había pillado, algo tendría que explicarle y a él no iba a mentirle después de todo lo que estaban viviendo juntos.

―Ya, y he tenido suerte. Amelia me contó lo de Julián y su mujer, y que el tiempo normalmente no puede cambiarse. Y si se cambia, debería reescribirse. Según Amelia es una suerte que yo no haya desaparecido y siga aquí. Si el asesino no existió, mi padre no vio desaparecer a nadie en el armario y nunca se volvió loco y por tanto no se... no se suicidó. Ni yo tampoco hubiese encontrado la puerta perdida y llegado hasta este tiempo para perseguir al asesino y salvarle la vida.

―Pero vos evitasteis que se crease un asesino ―Eso no podía ser juzgado desde el punto de vista de Alonso―. Y salvasteis a vuestro padre.

El problema no era solo la paradoja que Amelia le había explicado que debería haber sucedido. Salvador les había dicho que apenas habían sufrido cambios, que ellos supiesen, con las vidas que había salvado. La teoría de las alas de la mariposa o algo así se llamaba: cualquier detalle que alteres en el tiempo, no puedes saber hasta dónde pueden alcanzar sus ramificaciones. Que el cambio estuviese más o menos próximo a la actualidad, a donde acababa la línea temporal porque era donde estaban construyendo el futuro día a día, había hecho que las ramificaciones fuesen menores y no a lo largo de siglos de historia pero el jefe estaba realmente preocupado al comienzo.

Pacino arrastró los dedos por encima de la piel de la muñeca, sin darse cuenta esta vez de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya era tarde. Notaba como si sus propios dedos intentasen arrancar la piel para encontrar la tinta debajo pero no quedaba ni rastro del tatuaje ni de la fecha que había marcado tantos años de su vida y que se había hecho para no olvidar. Ahora estaba borrado, olvidado en el mundo físico salvo en su recuerdo...

Era una suerte que esa fuese la única secuela, que no hubiese desaparecido él también. Amelia decía que era porque él ya estaba en este presente, aunque todo su pasado se hubiese reescrito por sus actos, nadie sabía bien cómo. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

―He salvado a mi padre pero no he podido crecer con él ―dijo por fin. Logró que la voz sonase a través del nudo en la garganta y apenas tembló. Pero sí sacudió la cabeza, rehuyendo la mirada de Alonso―. He salvado a mi padre pero no me he criado con él, hostia. Yo me he quedado aquí.

Amelia creía que sus actos habían creado una línea alternativa donde otro Pacino se había podido criar con su padre. Mientras tanto él, que lo había hecho posible, se había quedado varado allí. El otro Pacino no encontraría el camino hacia el Ministerio pero /él ya lo había hecho.

―No tengo ningún recuerdo... ―intentó explicar. Miraba hacia atrás y recordaba que su padre no había podido, que nadie le creía y todos se reían del policía chiflado, y había terminado suicidándose. Miraba atrás y recordaba cómo le había pesado cada día de su vida, cómo había decidido desde chico que iba a ser policía y que sería un policía de verdad, como Serpico y no como los lameculos que había por ahí. Miraba hacia atrás y recordaba el dolor en la muñeca al impregnársela de tinta porque era algo que nunca podría olvidar. Pero ahora esa marca había desaparecido de su piel.

Había salvado a su padre pero seguía habiéndose criado sin padre.

―Me cago en todo, Alonso.

Las palabras nunca habían sido su punto fuerte y volvió a agitar la cabeza, echando el peso del cuerpo hacia adelante, hacia las puntas de los pies. Se pasó las manos por la cara, como si de esa piel también intentase arrancar algo. Los recuerdos, tal vez.

Subió las manos hasta el pelo, atravesando los pechones con los dedos y tentado de tirar de ellos.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro súbitamente. (En realidad el sonido de la silla al apartarse cuando Alonso se levantó o el vaso siendo apoyado en la mesa con un mudo "tap" no había sido súbito, pero para Pacino, concentrado, lo resultó).

―Salvasteis a vuestro padre y a muchas mujeres inocentes, también a sus hijos. No habéis podido disfrutar de vuestro padre pero otro Pacino no sabe lo que tiene que agradeceros. Esa es la mayor nobleza, Pacino ―declaró Alonso con solemnidad.

Pacino levantó la mirada hacia él, trémulamente como la luz que entraba por la ventana. El rostro de Alonso permanecía en penumbra pero la lejana farola delineaba sus rasgos. Aunque no lo hubiesen hecho Pacino ya le conocía en ese corto tiempo lo suficiente como para saber que su expresión ahora mismo era terriblemente seria, la representación del Deber y del Honor.

El Pacino que gracias a él se había criado con un padre no sabía lo que le debía. Tal vez le traería un tebeo al volver del trabajo, a lo mejor le hubiese dado su primera cerveza, quizá estaría orgulloso cuando decidiese seguir sus pasos en el Cuerpo (porque Pacino sabía que, fuese cual fuese su destino, algo inamovible era ser policía: le corría por las venas, antes incluso que la tinta de una fecha transversal) o quizá hubiese querido que estuviese a salvo, seguramente le enseñaría a sostener su primer arma... Pacino nunca podría saberlo porque, aunque él lo hubiese hecho posible, no era él quien lo disfrutaría.

Pero gracias a él, otro Pacino tendría un padre. Él le había salvado.

Dejó caer las manos, entre las rodillas, sin fuerzas ahora. Por qué la tinta se había borrado era un enigma al que ni siquiera Amelia, con todos sus libros y teorías e intelecto sagaz, había sabido darle una respuesta. Ahora, fugazmente, en mitad de la oscuridad de la cocina y con la mano de un compañero de otro siglo apoyada en el hombro, se le pasó por la cabeza que podía ser una señal. Lo había salvado, aunque no pudiese disfrutarlo, y tal vez era el momento de aflojarlo.

―Ve a dormir, Pacino, lo necesitas ―le aconsejó Alonso, sin moverse al hacerlo.

El policía asintió, un poco pero conforme. Alonso tenía razón. No podía pasarse la mitad de las noches en vela.

Se levantó arrastrándose de la silla y se giró hacia el otro hombre. Éste seguía mirándole con la misma intensidad y profundidad, las que le caracterizaban pasase lo que pasase.

―Gracias, Alonso ―susurró Pacino. Su cabeza aún era un lío de cabos sueltos, de futuros reescritos y paradojas alternativas; tenía mucho que ordenar pero algo había cambiado ahora mismo.

―No ha sido nada ―le devolvió el soldado. Todo por un compañero.

Siguiendo su instinto en mitad de la noche Pacino acortó la distancia y le rodeó abrazándole, palmeándole la espalda.

―Gracias ―repitió de nuevo, en voz baja pero más que suficiente a aquella distancia y más a oscuras.

Alonso no dijo nada esta vez pero Pacino le notó asentir y devolverle el abrazo antes de soltarse.

―A dormir, hora de la piltra ―declaró.

Mañana sería, con seguridad, otro día movido en el Ministerio, como todos los demás.

Se despidieron en el pasillo, cada uno entrando a su habitación y mientras se tapaba con las mantas y cerraba los ojos, sus dedos no intentaron buscar la piel de su muñeca, una de las más finas del cuerpo y en las que más duele tatuar.

Tenía mucho que pensar pero ahora se echó a dormir mientras en la habitación de al lado descansaba Alonso. Las horas que les quedase de noche por hoy.


End file.
